schmoebrostriviashowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Innergeekdom League
Production History The '''Schmoe Bros Trivia Show '''was created by '''Caleb H''', '''Hunter Chambless and Haven Pendergast''', inspired by the ''Schmoes Know Movie Trivia Schmoedown''. It began as a singles match between Hunter Chambless and Scott Stokes, and developed into an awesome league supported by the effort of a group of MTS fans. Format Current Innergeekdom Format ROUND ONE 8 questions, all worth 1 point are asked to both competitors. The competitors will answer the question by writing their answers on the whiteboards in as little time as possible before getting a 5 second countdown. If the competitor doesn’t get the answer right, no points will be awarded. ROUND TWO Each competitor will call out a number refering to a previously randomized list with 12 categories listed. If the competitor does not want to answer from the first category awarded, he or she may pick again (unless the first request ended on Opponent's Choice). If he or she calls for a category a second time, the category on which the player lands must be used (if a competitor who is playing second gets the category from which the first competitor answered, he or she must draft again (making this draft not count as a 1st attempt). Each competitor gets four questions with each question weighted two points. Multiple choice is available but the answer will reduce the value to one point. If a competitor makes an incorrect guess their opponent may steal the question if they know the answer. If no multiple choice is offered, the opponent will not be able to utilize multiple choice. The opponent will be awarded two points if they steal and answer without multiple choice and one point if they steal and answer the multiple choice. ROUND THREE The "IMDB round" offers 1 unknown movie to each competitor. He or she will be informed of the genre of their movie, it's year of release and 3 keywords regarding its plot. Should he/she guess it correctly, 5 points will be awarded. Before answering, the player may request for 2 more keywords, taking the point value down to 3 points. One more keyword may also be requested taking it down to 1 point. If at any point they guess the name of the movie incorrectly, they may no longer request any more tips and they are down with this round. Their opponent may not steal in this round. SUDDEN DEATH In the event of a sudden death, both competitors will continue to answer random questions until one of them answers correctly and the other incorrectly. Title Match Format Besides the regular Rounds 1, 2 and 3, there are two extra rounds: BETTING ROUND The player in the lead will call out a number and whatever category it lands on, one question will be asked from that category. Both players declare how many points they will wager up to a maximum of 3 points. Whoever answers correctly will win those points, who ever answers incorrectly will lose that amount of points. SAME CATEGORY FOR BOTH PLAYERS ROUND The player in the lead will call out a number and whatever category it lands on, each player will have to answer 3 questions from that category, correct answers are awarded 1 point each, incorrect the player is subtracted 1 point for each wrong answer. 2017 Season Title Match History Rankings =